Rhiannon's Smile
by Serene Thunder
Summary: Bad summaries...When in 7th year a mysterious girl is asked to attend Hogwarts to help protect it & its contents, not limited to the great Harry Potter, her and all of the people involved may get a little more than they bargined for...T for later chps
1. Howarts

Hello all thought I'd try out a new idea and see if I got any bites on it... I love and crave reviews please let me know what you think! Thanks! Now here comes the boring part...

I don't own any of the charater except for Rhee... she and her personality are mine... I don't think anyone else would have here... the rest are JK's... anyways enjoy!

Rhiannon gently slipped her shoes back on after the short ride. "Hogwarts, hogwarts, hoggy wartty hogwarts... teach us something please..." she hummed as the smile faded as they stopped at the giant doors of the castle. Slowly stepping out of the carriage she stopped at the head of the beast that was pulling it.

"Thank you my fine friend..." the stroked its muzzle, and it snorted.

"Rhee..." she turned around quickly.

"Minerva... since when did you call me Rhee..." she glared. "Since when did you earn the right?"

"I'm your god-mother Rhee,"

"Does it honestly look like I care?" She flicked her wrist and the bags that were in the carriage floated and landed behind her. "Why did you call me here, Headmistress?"

"You're the only one I could think of..."

"Think of for what?"

"Harry," Rhee turned her head.

"Uncle Remus... what makes you think I can save your precious Potter?"

"Rhee, don't be so hateful,"

"Why shouldn't I? He took everything I love from me! Who was the one my father went after first...HUH? WHO!" The blue eyes of the girl began to glow amber... "WHO WERE THE ONE'S HE WENT TO SAVE AFTER VOLDERMORT ATTACKED! " Remus stepped back.

"I miss them both too Rhee, but don't blame Harry for the choices your father made," Remus slowly walked to her and began gently rubbing her shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks. "Remember... he was my family too... my sister married him for a reason... maybe she saw more in him than any of us ever would...I only wish she was here to see you today," Remus smiled remembering fondly his sister with his infant neice. "She'd be proud... so would your father," gently tugging on her long black pony tail he smiled. "Let's go get you settled," he gently lead her into the castle... and Minerva slowly followed suit.


	2. Officce visit 1

OKAY! Here's another chapter! I really REALLY want reviews... the more reviews/ suggestions/ ideas I get the faster I post! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer is in chapter one! THANKS!

"Come we have much to do before the children arrive tomorrow," Minerva stated taking the lead up the stairs to the office that was now hers.

"How was the funeral?" Rhee asked softly as they entered and she stepped past the portrait of the last headmaster.

"Fine... it was like he would've wanted..." Remus spoke seeing the look on the older woman's face.

"I see... So how may I be of assiatance to you..."

"With your unique abilites we could only think of you..."

"You me the fact that I'm half werewolf and that I'm one of the last decendants of Ravenclaw, along with the fact you have no idea the extent of my powers makes me an asset being here,"

"Rhiannon!" Remus snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Back off Uncle Remus, you're probably the one who told her about me... your long lost neice, sent to the america's for her own good... to hide the baby half-ling from the ministry..." she flopped into the chair behind the desk and propped her feet up on it, crossing her ankles.

"Half-lings are not looked at badly there, and you know that!"

"And you think**_ I _**ENJOYED THE SMELL OF GREAT AUNT GERTY'S HOUSE!" she snapped scarcastically and Remus winced at the memories. "Didn't think so..."

"Is this my little Rhiannon?" A portrait spoke and she slowly turned aound... "My how you've grown... into such a stunning young woman..." the man's eyes shined even through the picture.

"I wish you were here uncle Albus..."

"I'm always here my dear,"

"Kieve! Is she okay?"

"She's fine, safe," Minerva stated.

"At least you know where your own flesh and blood is," she mumbled.

"Rhiannon!" Remus snapped.

"You want my help or not?" She glared.

Minerva sighed... "Yes,"

"Then it's settled... where's that stuipd hat...I probabily need to be sorted now, don't I?" With the flick of a wrist the hat gently appeared upon the headmistress' desk.

"Are you ready?"

"Just do it,"

_"Well well, Ravenclaw's heir has finally returned home," _Rhee glared up at the hat... looking like a sulking child.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at his Neice... she reminded him of his sister... the sister that had given up so much for him, been his other half... his twin. He remembered the day Sirius and and her stormed into the house announcing they'd eloped and were going to have a baby. Little Rhiannon... he'd gotten to name her... his little moon baby... who'd grown into a moon goddess as her name suggested. Long dark black hair, straight down her back, not unlike her father's, shining blue eyes that matched the both of them. He only wished he could've protected her from his and her mother's curse.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well that solves that..." Remus smiled. "Let me show you to the common room,"

"I can find it,"

"I'm showing you... it my job as it house head," he grinned.

"WHAT? YOU'RE LETTING HIM TEACH?"

"He's an excelent teacher," Rhee rolled her eyes.

"You're nuts! He's going to come after you, you know that right...he gonna find out I'm here you know I'm the only person reported to be a halfling in over 50 years in Europe! HE'S GOING TO COME AFTER ME!"

Remus' eyes turned bright amber. "No one... NO ONE will harm you... ever!" Rhiannon blinked at the out burst... clam uncle Remus, was angry. "Greyback will not clam another of my pack," he gently touched her cheek. "Now, let's get you settled in, everyone will be here tomorrow," Remus gently took her hand and helped her up out of the chair. "Okay?"

"Dorms... " she sighed following him out. "This is going to be a LONG year..."

ANY questions, any thing, let me know! BTW: Kieve will show up later, promise you're in for a big surprise with her! THANKS -Serene-


	3. Settling in

HELLO ALL! Thanks for keeping up with the story! I've been kinda stuck... and depressed...only 3 review... reviews keep me pumped up and get the creative juices flowling faster! Thanks for the reviews though!

and to Queen, I looked up the name on a coulpe of different sites and the most common defination was moon goddess, moon something or other... the other one was some type of demon.

Anyways enjoy the next chapter... advice and ideas welcomingly accepted! ENJOY!

"Rest well," Remus smiled at the foot of the stairs.

"Good night Uncle, don't let the silver-fish bite," Rhee smiled as she padded up the stairs, bags in toe. Slowly she picked a bed and drew the curtins back. She gently ran her hand over the red velet material and with a quick turn and a flick of her wrist the sheets were perfectly turned down and the lock on the trunk at the foot of her bed popped over. She gently walked over to it and lifted the lid, the soft sent of lemon grass drifted out of it and filled her nose... it was comforting to her no matter what was happening in her life the scent soothed her, lifting all of her problems away. Gently she lifted a peice of cloth out of the trunk, a large black paw print covered it.

"Daddy..."she whispered softly draping it gently on the side of the trunk.

_"Rhee, promise me you won't go back..." A glare. "Rhiannon..."_

_"You think I'd really ever go there on my own?"_

_"Rhee... It's too dangerous, You know I'd love to have put you through school there, God knows I need someone to up hold my reputation," the dark haired man smiled._

_"Please..." a glare. "Harry's doing a fine job..."_

_"RHIANNON!" the man snapped. "I don't have much time and I REALLY do not have time for your scarcaum,"_

_"When do you have time? HUH!"_

_"Rhee, you know-"_

_"I know! I don't know dad, that's the problem... you're out, and the first person you ran to wasn't your daughter, it was your best friends son... the boy-who-lived!"_

_"You just don't get it Rhee," I gentle smile crossed his face. "He has more to do with you than you'll ever know... Rhee I wish I could explain the whole thing to you... but all I can do is love you while I'm here,"_

_"Yeah, 'while you're here'," she turned to walk from the room. "Go back to potter... in fact go back in time and die in the hollow with the rest of them!"_

_"Rhee, you don't mean that...this is hwo it was meant to be... promise me... as a last wish,"_

_"Witch's promise, I will not go back of my own doing,"_

Rhiannon gently shook herself from the memory... gently pulling out and picture from behind it. A young man with with shoulder length black hair gently twrilled a small baby girl with bows in her hair, as they stopped the man gently leaned over and kissed the woman that was standing in the corner, slowly they all began to spin, stopping only for a moment to smile at the person watching them.

"I promise..." she still swore if it was quite enough and she closed her eyes long enough she could still hear her mother screaming...

-Questions? Comments? REVIEW PLEASE!-


	4. Waking up and seeing Raine's smile

CHAPTER 4

Back again! Thanks from going this far into the story. Hoping to get longer chaps up soon... with a little one and a half year old crawling all over u itz hard to write! I guess I should clear a few things up... the flashback scene would've been from right after year three... more likely year 4... about the time the 'Lie low at Lupin's' line would've been thought up. On top of that I mentioned a certian new charater in Chapter one... she's just a thought I had... and yes I did ALOT of time-line work behind her...(Thank the heavens for harrypotterlexicon, makes my life easier) ANYWAYS...ENJOY! (BTW: Rhee and Kieve are mine... MINE I TELL YOU!)

Rhee slowly stretched and sat up it her bed. Rolling her eyes she sighed and waved her hand and the gold and scarlett sheets she slept in turned a royal blue and the curtians drew themselves shut and turned jet black.

"I bloody hate mornings..."

"Get up Rhee, it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon, you need to get ready, I need your help with my class room," Remus smiled softly from the doorway.

"Bite me fuzzy..."

"Watch it young lady... just because you don't need a wand doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt..." he playfully waved his wand as she rolled around to look at him. With a flick of her wrist his wand went flying across the room. "Must I treat you like you were 5 again..." He slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a package...

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Chocolate frog?"

"HELL YEAH!" the covers all but flew off the bed and in seconds she was at her uncle's side. "You know how long it's been since I've had one of these!"

"Couple of years..." Rhee stuffed the frog in her mouth and looked up at her uncle...

"Whafs da gatch?" she mumbled.

"Number one, you have to help me with my class room, and..."

"And what?" She swallowed the last bit of the choclate frog.

"Be me guest at the head's table tonight at the sorting ceremoney,"

"Kiss my lilly white-" her lips zipped shut.

"They'll be no more of that while you're at school young lady," a glare. "Do I make myself clear?" A sigh and a nod. "Good," her mouth opened.

"Thank you, now I guess we have lots of work to do?"

"Let me get dressed.," she walked to her trunk and began going through her clothes.

"Robes Rhee... you're in school," Remus smiled.

"I'll wear those ugly robes on one condition..."

"What's that?"

"No Red and Gold..."

"You're asking to wear your ACTUAL colors..."

"Well it's better than wearing yours!" she glared and Remus called his wand and with a small circle of his wrist her robes were no longer a scarlet, gold and black but a rich black and royal blue and neatly laid out on her trunk.

"That suits you..." Remus smiled. "Oh that and Kieve's arrived!"

"WHAT?"

"Didn't you know she's the new potions Mistress..."

"THE HELL I DID!" She shoved him out of the room. "I'm getting dressed!" she yelled with the slamming of the door.

Ah yes, Kieve... Kieve Mcgonagall, technically that wasn't her last name... but with the line of head masters and Mistress' in her family she figured she was going to be in line some day, might as well hold her mother's name and instill the fear of God into some of them, plus it was deceided upon long ago that her mother's name would be much safer. Kieve had first met Rhee as a two year old, and the two had an instant bond... not to mention the tragedy they had both shared in and the subsiquint support they had found in one another had practically had them attached at the hip for 2 years... the two years before Rhee had been sent away... before werewolves were sent to be sterilized... yet another thing his sister had beaten the odds on...

_"REMUS!" a high pitched squeal burst though the front door of the house she shared with her brother. "REMUSSSSSS!"_

_"COMING!" Remus pounded down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last few steps. "Raine what is... Sirius?" Remus blinked._

_"Remus I have the most wonderful news! Sirius and I got married!" she squealed her sand colored hair bouncing with her as she grabbed his hand jumping up and down... Sirius was chuckling from behind her._

_"WHAT? YOU...WHAT THE!" Remus glared at Sirius as they stopped bouncing, he slowly stalked toward the dark haired man..._

_"Now... Remus... you knew I was planning on asking... Remus...fangs... REMUS!" Sirius was knocked back as the shorter man embraced him._

_"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU WANKER!" Remus stepped back and slapped the taller man on the back._

_"OH I'm not done yet..." Raine smiled._

_"Huh?" Both men paused looking at her._

_"Fuzzy...you're going to be an uncle..." both men's jaws hit the floor._

_"Wh-wha-what?" Sirius studdered._

_"That's right...padfoot's gonna be a father," she smiled sheepishly._

_"You're sure... absolutly positive..." Sirius took her hands in his..._

_"As a heartbeat..."_

_"That's why you've been sick..." Remus blinked. "Raine... why didn't you tell me!"_

_"You can't keep your mouth shut... you'd be bragging all over town..." she hung her head. "Plus I thought you'd be upset...both of you..." Sirius scratched his head... the ministry..._

_"If you're far enough along they won't make you get rid of the baby..."_

_"Plus I don't wanna steal James and Lily's thunder..."_

_"You're farther along than Lil's though..."_

_"About 2 months... I'm due the end of May..." Remus could still remember the smile on his best friend's face, one of pure love and awe at his wife._

_"Well... I'm writing the ol' bitty, and telling her..." Sirius grinned. "The baby is a Black after all...who's gonna mess with one of the oldest wizarding family's in the area... huh?"_

_"I'm naming her!" Remus piped. "I don't trust you two," he waved his finger between them._

_"Her? You sure we're not adding another Boy to the Black line?" Raine smiled._

"Uncle Remus..."

_"Just call it a hunch..."_

"Uncle Remus!" Remus shook himself out of the memory. "Call what a hunch?" Rhee was standing in front of him with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing... nothing thinking out loud," he recovered.

"Okay..." she drawed..." Then shall we go..."

"Yes, let's be off then..." she bounded down the stairs in front of him and he could've sworn he was watching his sister all over again...

A/N: Side note... I chose Raine (spelled that way for a reason) it means Queen..._ Plus wait 'till you meet Kieve..._


	5. Mistress Kieve and Rhee's Grand Entrance

Okay, thanks for sticking with me...I know where I want to go but getting there is getting hard... anything you have questions about that I can clear up please let me know. Been really busy with work and family so chapters have been hard to get typed up. Thanks for reading though! REVIEW PLEASE!

"Wow uncle Remus, when did you get all of these?" Rhee looked in awe at some of the pictures and models.

"Not all of them are mine... some where your mother's... she loved animals..."

"REMMMUSSSSS!" they could hear pounding of the feet down the empty hallway.

"Oh Great ghosts..."

"RHIANNON!" A girl with wild pink hair and stunning blue eyes slid into the classroom and landed flat on her butt. "She's here... where is she!" Rhee blinked in disbeleif...

"When did you dye your hair?" Rhee quickly tackled the other girl down to the floor again. Remus smiled at both girls meldious laughter.

"Isn't it a kick! I wasn't sure if cotton candy or bubble gum would be the best color!"

"What did aunt Min say!"

"She hasn't seen it yet! I just had to come see you!" Kieve smiled.

"You know for being 30 something you still act like a teenager," Rhee smiled getting up. Kieve paused and stared at her.

"Good lord you look like your father!"

"MY FATHER! PLEASE... I wouldn't ever wanna look like dad!"

"That reminds me...I got this by owl a while back... addressed to you at my place," Kieve pulled a envelope. "I think it's from Sirius," she grinned. "I really didn't open it!"

"I know you wouldn't..." Rhee smiled. "What could he have had that was so damn important and he couldn't give me when he came to see me,"

"He came to see you?"

"Oh yeah... before I told him to go back to the hollow and save Precious Potter again," Rhee shrugged.

"RHIANNON! Do you have no respect for the dead at all? We was your father!"

"He gave up being my papa when he killed all those people..."

"Rhee..." Kieve sighed. "He never did any of that... he was cleared last month when Pettigrew was caught, didn't you know?"

"Wh-wha?" She studdered. "Then this..." she ripped the package open and blue ribbon fell out and with is a small brooch. "This is..."

"That was your mother and I's...our mother left it to us before she died... turn it over."

"Home-Glen-RR,"

"That belonged to our something timed great grandmother... Rowena Ravenclaw... why do you think your mother was in Ravenclaw..."

"That's why it called me the heir...stupid hat"

"You are not only the last remaining Black... you and I are the last heirs to the house of Ravenclaw..."

Rhee turned the small brooch over and a small peices of lavender were dried and set in the center of the sky blue. Rhee quickly hooked the ribbon through it and snapped the choker around her neck.

"He told me not to come here... I made a witches promise..."

"You found a loop hole?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I said not of my own doing... Great Aunt Gerty was getting sick of me... that's why she sent me to you... I had no other choice..."

"You're too smart..." Kieve playfully punched Rhee's shoulder.

"He also wanted me away from Potter..."

"Huh?"

"Something of a big deal to him..." Something clicked in Remus's head...

_"James shut up! Lily and Raine are asleep downstairs... Remus is across the hall..."_

_"Please those three can sleep through anything... look at these two... touching hands while they sleep..."_

_"Cute little buggers, she's gonna break a couple hearts someday... yup... just like her dad..." Remus rolled his eyes imaging Sirius puffing his chest out in pride._

_"Shhh.. you'll wake them..."_

_"Sorry,"_

_"Well... do you think we should... I mean they are awfully little, 5 and 6 months old..."_

_"With the way things are looking I'd rather have her and him together, not having to worry if they're going out with someone who wants to kill us a few years down the road... besides, half the time it doesn't work..."_

_"And we're not telling the girls?"_

_"Our little secret..."_

"Stay away from him for the next couple of days okay... you can even...uhhh.. come stay in my apartment!" Remus covered ... an odd look crossing his face...

"OH no! She staying with me..."

"SLEEPOVER!" Both girls squealed. Remus hung his head...

"Oh good lord..." Remus sighed. "Now come on you two...we've got lots of work to do,"

The girls continued to giggle as the rooms were put in order. Rhee flopped onto the couch in Remus' office.

"I never knew you had so much stuff fuzzy," Rhee smiled putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes as she laid down.

"You better get dressed, you're at the Head's table... come very nice..." Remus was unpacking a few personal items onto his desk... many pictures of Rhee and Rain, some of Sirius and the old crowd. Rhee still didn't know how her father had died, it had been a closely guarded secret among the order. Remus slowly left the room to go to his apartment and get ready.

"_RHIANNON!_" she could hear her Uncle's voice "YOU'RE LATE!"

"CRAP!" Rhee quickly jumped up and ran into her Uncle's room. Quickly whispered a spell and her clothes were replaced with a spakling blue ankle length dress that came up over one shoulder, heels that were clear and sparkled when the light hit them. Her hair shot up into a high pony tail. Quickly running through the halls to the doors of the dinning room. Gently pushing the doors open a loud creak sounded throughout the hall. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Ahh... I would also like a cheerful welcome to our newest transfer student, this is Rhiannon Black," Now ALL eyes were really on her. "She is Professor Lupin's Neice and I expect her to be treated as if she has been here the past six years of her schooling... She will be staying in Gryffindor house," Rhee began to walk down the asile. "In the seventh year dorms," polite clapping came from the Gryffindor table.

"Look at the half breed..." Rhee stopped dead in her tracks.

"Malfoy..." She turned to the blonde boy.

"Well Hello dear cousin..." She smiled sweetly. Remus honed in on the two. "Oh... and since I'm back and in England permanatly...doesn't that mean you no longer have a claim on the Black Vault..." she whispered.

"You were disowned..."

"Oh no no... my father was disown... Grans loved me..." she smiled leaning to his ear... "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf..." Draco paled. "That's what I thought," Her eyes turned amber. She slowly continued down the asile and took her seat next to her Uncle.

"Just what did you say to him?"

"I just said hello to my dear cousin..."

"Rhiannon..."

"It's the truth... honest,"

She scanned the school populace and there they were... two green eyes.

"Harry..." she didn't even realized she'd whispered it until she watched Harry's head whip around.

He couldn't understand it... the moment he saw her his chest felt tight, and he suddenly wanted to stand up and run to her... and the way she handled Malfoy... oh good god she was perfect...

"Harry... Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Her last name, it's Black. Could she be..."

"Nah... Sirius never said he had a daughter..." Harry stated.

"And she's Remus' neice, too," Ron added through his stuffed mouth.

"Is that Harry, Uncle Remus?" Rhee asked.

"That would be him..." Remus sighed, watching her reactions close.

"Looks like Uncle James pictures,"

"I would agree..." Remus gently sipped at his goblet.

Rhee grinned evilly..."Uncle James was kinda cute," Remus spit his wine out. Rhee couldn't help but bust out laughing. If you watched close enough Minerva was even laughing behind the hand that was covering her mouth.


	6. Escape to the shack

_WOW!! I got a review like an hour after I posted!! HOLY COW!! That was awesome!! But that was the only one i got (cries), sorry I haven't posted in a LONG while... been working overtime... plus a sick little one and sick husband is not fun, and holidays that came up, so on so forth... you know the deal. Anyways enjoy!! and don't forget to R&R_

The great hall began to empty, and the Heads all stood and began to escort their classes to the correct wings.

"Rhiannon... you will be going with your house," Minerva stated softly... receiving a glare.

"Now Mother, we thought it would be more comfortable if she stated a couple nights with me,"

"No, she needs to be in the dorms... they are the safest place," Rhee was pissed...

"Yes, yes of course, the dorms that have been broken into, has kids who leave passwords laying around, I see how it's safe," Keive snapped.

"I am not going, and you will have to find me if you wish to put me in there," Rhee stormed out of the hall in a rage. Running out and onto the grounds in front of the whomping williow, kicking at the ground finding a small rock.

"Well...let's see if one of dad's little secrets really works..." tossing the stone in her hands she quickly pitched it at the knothole on the tree's trunk. The tree shook and then settled, allowing her to pass through the passageway under it.

**Meanwhile...**

Harry lay in his bed the image of the raven haired transfer student flickering past his closed eyelids. The echo of her melodious voice still ringing in his ears...

_Harry... Harry... Harry..._

"HARRY!" Ron's voice snapped him out of his senses.

"Huh?" Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"Did you hear a word I said?!"

"What?"

"The girl...Remus' neice, she just got through the willow!"

"WHAT?" Harry bolted to the window, looking outside and seeing the willow deathly still.

"We should tell Mcgonagall," Ron stated.

"No, Go tell Remus, I'm going after her," he grabbed his father's cloak took off down the stairs.

**Inside the shreking shack...**

Rhee sighed lighting the last of the candles in the room and looking out the cracks in the boarded up window, the mild night wind blowing through the rickety shack, gently calming her. Slowly she unbottoned her robe and threw them on the bed, revealing her tank top and jeans.

"Oh this place gets on my last nerve," she growled to herself, I don't even know why I agreed to this... oh that's right... I'm still a damn minor!" she picked up a board and threw it against the other wall. "That made me feel a little better..." walking back to the bed she reached into her robes and pulled out 2 tattered photos. A beautiful woman with a baby bundled up in a fluffy coat, a man looking like a young Remus was smiling in the background, snow falling all around them, the baby giggling, batting gently at the falling flakes.

"Mama... I miss you," Rhee sighed watching her mother and her toddler self dance in the snow. The second was of a infant asleep on her father's chest. The man gently rubbed the baby's back and kissed the mob of dark hair on the baby's head as she slept.

"Your were such an ass dad..." she quickly turned around. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!" she growled eyes flashing amber and throwing her hand out, sending wind whipping around the room and knocking all the but a few candles out. A head slowly appeared.

"An insivibility cloak... I should've know it was you Potter, Dad and Albus told me you had Uncle James' cloak," Harry finished pulling the cloak off. "I'm sure you have questions, go ahead... you can't be too moronic considering you found me here,"

"I do have questions," Harry finally spoke.

"So do I,"

"Fair is fair..."

"You're colder than dad described,"

"Shit happens," he sighed sitting on the side of the bed, she slowly sat down at its end.

"I know the feeling..."

"America, huh?"

"Ah yes America... Settle in for a while Potter, you're in for a long night..."


	7. Past brought to the surface

_**Wow, I've been on a roll... fair warning though, this chapter talks about some beatings, nothing extreme I promise, I don't like writing that stuff, but it fit really well and explains a lot.**_

Remus slowly walked down the long rooty path to the shrieking shack and placed himself outside the door listening to the voices inside.

"America, huh?" Harry spoke.

"Ah yes America... Settle in for a while Potter, you're in for a long night..."

"Well, the bed isn't exactly in 'mint' condition," he chuckled.

A Pause... "Better?"

"Impressive, thanks..."

"Thanks..." he could hear the young girl rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead... I'm alllll ears..."

"My mother died when I was about 5... Killed really- and before you ask I'm not going into it-, the ministry wouldn't let me stay with Remus, even with my condition-"

"Wait, condition?"

"You don't know, do you?" A pause... "I'm what they like to call a pure-wolf,"

"What?"

"You're never read on anything on Remus' syndrome,"

"You're a were-wolf?"

"A pure-wolf... a very rare breed of were-wolfism...the ministry didn't know mom was pregnant until it was too late, and so here I am,"

"Kind of like Tonks?"

"Ahh Tonks, yeah something like that... Dad used to call me his little miracle,"

"That would explain the picture," Remus peeked through the broken the board on the door, seeing Harry pick a picture up off the bed.

"I got sent to the Malfoy's after she died, being the last 'respectible' people to put me with, I don't remember a lot about the time I spent there... except for these," she pulled her hair over her shoulder, her tank top allowing the upper part of her back to be exposed. Long red lines cris crossed the exposed skin, and continued under the shirt.

"That cane he walks with isn't just a walking stick... he figured he could be the wolf out of me, I've had these since I was 6," she finished. "Remus doesn't know, he's my alpha, but doesn't know everything."

Harry felt this anger well up inside of him... something he'd never felt before, it was almost surreal and he felt drawn to her and wanted nothing more than to touch her and she'd just given him another reason to knock the crap put of another Malfoy. Outside the door Remus' eyes began to glow as well... how dare anyone hurt a member of his pack!! She let her hair down again letting the scars dissappear.

"Remus was not about to let me stay there any long than I had to... mentioning that we had a witch Great-something Aunt in America who was willing to take me... plus Were-wolves have less restrictions there... plus they've got more full proof ways of protecting us... they were more than happy to take me in and teach something that was so rare..."

"And beautiful.." Harry caught himself after the words had already slipped out. Rhee paused and looked at him...

"You wanna hear the rest or not?"

"Yes, please..."

"Then keep comments like that to yourself..." she glared and began to continue. "Finally Remus got back custody of me, it was one of the last things Albus was working on before he died... one of his last requests from the ministry, not alot of people know that, but he wrote me before he died telling me he missed his little wolf and wanted me back... wanted me in school, wanted to honor one of my mother's dreams... yet another thing old moldy voldie screwed up," Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that name. "That and you weren't going to come back to school... why,"

"I can't do anything here, I could be useful, instead I chose to honor a special request, like you, a letter was what did it," he paused. "Something Sirius wrote that we stumbled across in Grimuald place..."

"Gran's house?"

"Gran's?"

"Long story... when are you going back, I know he left it to you, right?"

"Yeah, and that-"

"KREACHER? That old monster is still kicking?" Rhee couldn't help but chuckle. "Is he still raving about how much of a disgrace my father is... better yet is the tapistry still in the house?"

"Yeah,"

"Next time you're there, I'll have to come, it's about time I make claim to what is mine,"

"THANK GOD! I won't have-"

"OH NO NO NO! He's yours that was all left to you... I just gotta do it to make my claim on Grans stash and get it out of Malfoy's hands,"

"WOAH?! Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it goes straight to the Dragon himself If I don't claim it by the time I'm 18, or who is married first... and a Malfoy is never married before he's 20," she pointed stearnly at him., as he chuckled. "I'm sure Lucius knows I'm back by now, it won't be long before he's fighting for it, I'll have to let Remus know..."

"I'll take you back, you just let me know and we'll be off," he offered.

"You just met me, Why would you want to help me?" she asked as he moved and walked in front of her.

"I don't know," he gently put his hand on her cheek. Everything in her was telling to slap the man in front of her and run away, but she was locked in place, this incredable energy was filling her making her feel more alive than she could ever remember. Every muscle in her body hummed with excitment at his touch... "You have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen..."

"I think that's the nicest thing someone's said to me in years..." she sighed. "You are James Potter's son," she turned her gaze and face from his hand.

"Oh not that again!" Harry sat back down on the bed. "That's all I ever hear! You're so much like Lilly...you're so much like James... either that or 'look, it's the boy who lived!' I wanna puke sometimes,"

"How about this... you have you're Father's-"

"Mother's eyes..."

"Words right outta my mouth!" she stated getting up and looking out the boarded window. "Week before full moon..."

"Do you change?"

"Sometimes... Pures are docile though and most can change at will, like an animagus, I haven't mastered that yet," Harry touched her shoulder, she spun to face him...lips millimeters from each others.

"Rhiannon..." he whispered. He couldn't understand it, why he was drawn to her... maybe it was the fact that this was the last tie he had to his Godfather, maybe it was the fact that she was simply gorgeous, or maybe it was something else.

"Harry, I-" lips almost touching.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE?!" Remus snapped pounding in, and was shocked at the reaction her got... two wands pointed directly at his nose.

"Go away uncle Remus..." Rhee glared. Remus let out a small growl. "No!" she snapped, and unconsciencely grabbed Harry's hand.

"I'm your alpha young lady! To Gryfindor dorms... both of you!" it wasn't mean, just an order. Remus couldn't help but to fall into the memory again of the converstion he'd over heard James and Sirius having late that one night. He knew he'd have to look it up in a book.

"No..." she stated again and Remus was knocked back to reality.

"Young Lady!" his eyes lit up. "I said now!" Harry blinked at the older man.

"Remus she's 17! You can't tell her what to do, she's not a minor in the magical world," Harry jumped in shocking them both.

"Harry she's bound by American magical law, she under my guardianship until the age of 18," A soft growl rose from Rhee's throat.

"Back off Remus..." Harry quickly hugged her and feeling a harsh tug she was suddenly outside in the rain and standing on the doorstep of the Grimuald place.

"What did you just do?" she blinked.

"Apperated..." he noticed her blinking rapidly to get the rain out of her eyes, and quickly stripped his school robe off and drapped it over her head. "I didn't realize it would rain here,"

"It's okay, I like the rain..." she sighed. "It used to hide my tears when I was little..." she looked up to the sky. "I don't cry anymore,"

"Come on, let's get in the house,"

"This is really kidnapping if you think about it,"

"I don't care... this Black Manor," he opened the door, startling a blue haired woman sitting in the front den.

"Harry!" she jumped up and walked towards the two. "And who might this be...a new girl-friend?"

"Tonks..." Rhee spoke. The woman blinked looking at Rhee.

"Oh my stars and garters...it can't be..."

"Where's the tapstry..." Rhee cut to the chase walking up the stairs, and walking past the portrait of her Grandmother.

"What another Abomination in MY House..."

"Grans hush..." she sighed stopping at it...

"MY WORD!! RHIANNON!" she screeched. "Finally someone to rid this house of these retched-"

"My Momma and daddy were some of those people,"

"But look how fine you turned out,"

"If you accept me, Dad will be accepted too,"

"He's died, so that's fine. Go, take what is yours!" Harry and Tonks had been listening to the converstaion.

"Alright Grans..." she walked into another room and on the wall above the mantle hung the huge family tree.

Rhee sighed walking up to the tapestry, and pulling a knife that was on the wall down and slicing her plam.

"Rhee!" Harry snapped and made a move to her, but was held back by Tonks.

"It's tradtion Harry, she's gotta do it this way," she stated softly. She rubbed both her hands together and in the blank corner placed her palms flat against it. Blood dripped from the pannel to the floor as she removed her hands and Harry blinked watching the two perfect hand prints absorb into the cloth... and watching one of the black smudges turn into Sirius' name once again and a dark, thick black line drop down from it, and Rhee's name appear in bold black letters, and Draco's name shrink.

"I am the Black Family's rightful heir," she smiled as the dates appeared below her name and the protrait of Sirius' mother began to cheer from the other room. Harry pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and wrapped her hand in it.

"You didn't even flinch..."

"Why should I? I've had worse,"

"Rhee..."

"I'm tired... where's a room I can crash in,"

"I'll show you to Sirius' old room," Tonks stated.

"Thanks," she sighed and the two left the room. Harry just couldn't understand it, something about this girl... he was trying to fight it, but he was falling in love with her.


	8. The house down the street

_ Hi ho all my faithful readers... I had some really great inspiration for this chapter in the form of the music from teh group Flogging Molly, they're an Irish rock band...and they are hardcore irish, from everything to talking about drinking to...well mostly drinking and since I made it as Ravenclaw's heirs are in this story and Ravenclaw was from the "glen" (per Jo in the HP books) and being Scotch-Irish (ulster Irish) myself I had maybe TOO much fun rocking out to this chapter. Flogging Molly is a great group and the song is Drunken Lullabyes_

Rhee looked around the room and taking in all the smells around her... her head began to reel, smelling everything from what had been cooked in the kitchens for breakfast to how recently the members of the Order had met. Closing her eyes she took in another deep breath...

"Daddy..." no matter how angry she got at him, no matter all the things he'd done wrong she always would be a 'daddy's girl'. Digging in her pocket she found her Ipod... God this thing was usefull and not that she wasn't in Hogwarts she was free to use it. Sticking one of the headphones in her ear and the other over her shoulder she began to open drawers and rummage through the things, that looked to her, that hadn't been touched in years. Nothing had been touched... maybe Grans wasn't as upset at her father as she'd like to have other beleive. She started with the to nightstands next to the bed, emptying each drawer onto the floor Notebook after note book, as the music qued up in her ears.

"_Must it take a life for hatful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Five hundred years like Gelignite  
Have blown us all to hell  
What savior rests while on his cross we die  
Forgotten Freedom burns  
Has the Shepard led his lambs astray  
to the bigot and the gun _

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies..."

Rhee laughed at the song that was playing... it fit the situation she was in at the moment. She began reading what looked like Diaries her father had kept, pictures were pasted on pages and notes, upon notes on the 'Marauders' adventures. Pictures of her mother and father together she'd never seen, the four men and two women dressed for the 'yule' ball.

_"I watch and stare as Roisins eyes  
Turn a darker shade of red  
And the bullet with this sniper lie  
In their bloody gutless cell  
Must we starve on crumbs from long ago  
Through bars these men made steel  
Is it a great or little thing we fought  
Knelt the conscience blessed to kill _

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies..."

Then finally a newer notebook.

_To who my be reading this, my congradulations on find it, for this is my final request. Pasted in the back inside cover of this is my final will... please return it to my daughter... it is the last thing I can do for her... please give this notebook to her, it will explain everything. I haven't been the best father to her, this is my last gift... Thank you..._

_Sirius O. Black_

_"Ah, but maybe its the way we're taught  
Or maybe its the way we fought  
But a smile never grins without tears to begin  
For each kiss is a cry we all lost  
Though there is nothing left to gain  
But for the banshee that stole the grave  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies..."_

Rhee poured over the pages, not really reading, but absorbing everything in them... the way her father crossed the 't's as he, as well as the fact he had a horrible time switching between handwriting styles. She studied all the faces in the pictures, noting how she did have a few of her Uncle's facial features, and how Harry's eyes sparkled just like his mother's. Then she turned to the page title with both her and Harry's name.

_  
"I sit in and dwell on faces past  
Like memories seem to fade  
No colour left but black and white  
And soon will all turn grey  
But may these shadows rise to walk again  
With lessons truly learnt  
When the blossom flowers in each our hearts  
Shall beat a new found flame..."_

Rhainnon and Harry, I'm leaving this note to both of you to tell you the truth... the first war was horrible on all of us, as your fathers, we felt it best to protect you in every way possible. This in turn got us scheaming on night, as we were very good at then. There are only 4 people who ever knew of this, 2 of which are probably dead now, James and I, and the headmasters at hogwarts, Minerva and Albus,_  
_"That would make only one... and that must be the reason Min wanted me back, some connection to Harry,"

We figured the best way to protect you two would be a bonding ceremony.

"A what?" she mumbled.

It meant that you two would become soulmates. It was never stated if it meant you two would fall in love, but it meant that you could never harm each other, and where one went, the other would most likely follow... we never told your mothers, they would've killed us...

_"Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies  
Singin' drunken lullabies..."_

"Yeah, she would've," a knock on her door. "Come on in Harry," she stated pulling the other head phone out of her ear.

"How did you-"  
"How does Remus know?"

"Good point," he looked around the room. "What hit this place?"

"Dad. These are all his notebooks, look here's a picture of us together as babies," she handed him one notebook.

"Holy cow..."

"Tell me about it... look what I found next, this must've been written a couple years ago,"

"I remember him getting this a scribbling in it one night a couple years ago in fact..."

"This is the page he wrote to both of us, I don't think you're gonna be happy..." she paused as Harry read it.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"Tell me about it,"

"Mum was right... my dad was a moron,"

"Same on this end..." she sighed as Harry sat on the floor next to her.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Do you think it's true?"

"Hell if I know... but I saw we go do that appa-what it is again and chew some head master butt out..."

"Remus is going to be pissed..."

"Does it look like I care about what my excentric Uncle thinks?" she chuckled.

"Not really,"

"That's right..." she looked back at the paper. "Harry, do you think it worked?"

"What worked?"

"The spell our dads did, do you think-"

"I don't think anymore Rhee, I just react," he stated.

"_Why is that not the answer I was looking for..."_ she thought idlly, quickly shaking it off.

"Come on, we'll go back. Fair warning... they're not gonna be happy..." he began to stand up.

"Wait..." she stated grabbing his arm. "What if they sent me back because they didn't want us to-"

"end up together..." Harry looked at her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, in the past few hours the girl had very much grown on him. Not to mention that she was his last link to his godfather.

"A secret then?"

"A semi-secret,"

"Huh?"

"I know someone who could get information on it faster than anyone else,"

"Who's that?"

"Let's get back to the school, we have class anyways..."

"Alright," they walked out and into the street. "Harry... why are you doing this for me?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly..." he looked at her taking her hands and pulling her close to him. "You're special... and you treat me like a normal person... I like that,"

"Thanks..." she smiled, and it nearly took Harry's breath away. He knew he was lost to her as he focused on getting them back to the shack.


	9. Sealed with a kiss?

The pair walked through the tunnel silently.  
"You used to staying up this late?" Harry asked as he helped her out of the hole from under the willow.  
"Yeah... wolves are very nocturnal creatures," she smiled again and Harry nearly melted. She gently rubbed the the knothole on the willow and it stopped it's trembling. He gently took her hand as they walked into the castle.  
"Your hand,"  
"It doesn't hurt," she sighed.  
"Here..." he ripped the shirt he had on and tied the strip around her hand. "I know it wasn't deep or anything, but this will at least keep it unexposed,"  
"Thanks," and they went into Gryffindor's common room, to find Remus waiting.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing!" he snapped at Rhee.  
"Oh bite me Uncle Remus," she waved him off, and he snatched her hand.  
"You didn't ..." he blinked.  
"I didn't what?" Remus turned to Harry. "You went to the house didn't you?"  
"I took her home, yes," Harry stated, bowing up behind the girl in a protective manner.  
"You dated the tapestry, didn't you,"  
"It's my right Uncle Remus, why shouldn't I?"  
"Oh Rhee, you just brought a whole new set of problems on all of us..."  
"I don't care Uncle Remus... It's not like I have anything anyways... poor little Black Princess, is that the role you want me to play?"  
"Rhiannon, you know, that's not what I came to talk to you-"  
"Remus we have class tomorrow," Harry broke in.  
"No! It my-" Harry cut her off pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then relaxed as she melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck and allowing him to explore her mouth with his tounge. Harry was amazed, the room felt like it was spinning and all he wanted to do was hold the woman in his arms tighter and closer to him. It felt like his blood was in fire and that he could've moved a moutian had he needed to. She pulled away from the kiss first, blinking up at him.  
"Wow..."she sighed.  
"Did you feel-"  
"Yeah..." she leaned up and kissed him again. She was amazed... that something that powerful could come from this one man. She was enjoying this, and her hands slipped into his hair and she pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. Remus stood in shock blinking at the two. 'Oh no...' he sighed mentally. He wasn't slow on the uptake, he could feel the alpha bond he had with her was breaking, for the simple fact that she was finding another alpha (that or becoming one herself). "Alright, that's enough!" he pulled the two apart, and Rhee whimpered at the loss of the feeling of power radiating through them. "To bed, both of you, and 10 points from gryffindor from the both of you," What was that? Rhee thought to herself looking at Harry. I don't know... You can hear me? she blinked and Harry smiled, giving a small wink.  
"I said to bed... now..." Remus sighed.  
"Find, but mark my words, as soon as I can I'm outta here," she growled pounding up the stairs.  
"Harry," Remus called. "Come here a moment..." Harry came back down the steps.  
"What?" he bit sharply. "Do not fall for her just because she's Sirius' daughter, she-"  
"Stop right there... You think I'm into her because she's Sirius' daughter and I'm still upset over him dying?" he glared. "I'm over it Remus! I'm trying to move on, and in the maybe whole day I've known her I see next to nothing of Sirius in her!" he sighed."Remus, I'm an adult now, I'm not the little boy from 3rd year Defence anymore. I don't know how to explain it to you... wait, I shouldn't have to explain my feelings to you,"  
"Harry, she's a handful,"  
"Does it look like I care?"  
Remus cringed. "You've already been around her too long... Harry, she's a wolf, you understand this right... think long term, think-"  
"I don't think long term... I'm not going to survive this war, I've resigned myself to that, maybe it's time you did too... goodnight," he walked off.  
"Harry!"  
"Bed Remus! Goodnight!"

Remus didn't sleep much that night, infact he called in a favor to the library, a book on 'old' magic and bonding ceremonies. His worst fears were confirmed with the title of the page 'sealed with a kiss'.


	10. Lessons Alpha to Omega

**_I'm sure most of you were expecting soemthing like that last chapter but the best is yet to come... wait till classes start LoL_**  
**_Been Having issues with uploading itz been doubling my writings So I'm deleting and reposting... Please read and review, I'd like one review_**

"Hey, wake up, you're going to be late for class," Rhee blinked her eyes open and immedatly regretted it. A quick wave of her hand and all the blinds closed.

"I'm Hermione, Harry sent me to get you up," he eyes shot open and she flew around the dorm getting dressed and bolting down the stairs.

"Good morning..." she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blinked at the two and raised her eyebrow at Harry, who just smiled.

"You ready for class..."

"First is?"

"Slughorne... " Hermione sighed. "The man will go to no ends to put himself on top..."  
"Head of Slytherin?"  
"You got it," Harry stated as Ron joined them outside the fat lady's portrait.  
"We're going to be late," he looked at the three.  
"You don't look like you care,"  
"Not really, the man just droans on and on..."  
"Sounds like most of my teachers in America," Rhee stated, watching the looks she was getting from some of the other students... "They know..." she stated. "The words gotten around already that I'm a wolf,"  
"Who else-" Hermione was stopped short.  
"Hello Draco!" Rhee stated.  
"We don't want you here..."  
"Well bully for you, now piss off..."  
"I have a lot of-" Rhee moved faster than Harry's eyes could catch. Draco was on the ground, and a small dagger to his throat...  
"I'm not a little frightened pup anymore... I can defend myself now," a growl rose in her throat as she got up. Slightly lifting the back of her shirt and placing the dagger back in it hiding spot... Harry couldn't help but think how uncomfortable that had to be. "Go cry to mommy...GO!" she snapped and Draco scurried to his feet and took off. Rhiannon heading in the other direction.  
"Well, go after her Harry," Hermione sighed pushing him on, and he sprinted to get to her... She was heading to the Headmaster's office. Mumbling something the door swung open and she climbed the stairs into the office.  
"Why, what do I owe this fine visit to?" "Enough Aunt Min, I need to clear my head..."  
"The pensive then, I'm sure you know he had one,"  
"May I?"  
"Of course dear," Harry blinked at how informal the converstaion sounded.  
"May I ask what brings you here Harry?"  
"Same reason..." Harry wandered around the office... "The pensive?" Rhee asked stepping up to the book case.  
"It's behind the books if you wish to use it..."  
"I need to sort myself out so badly... I trust you Aunt Min," the girl's eyes softened a bit looking to the older women.  
"I understand...with the moon and all..." she went to walk from the room.  
"I made a mess of things Aunt Min..."  
"Oh..."  
"Draco, he-"  
"Say no more," the woman stood up and reached around the girl's back and pulled the dagger out."This I'm guessing?"  
"How did you?"

"You're father and Remus don't share many tricks, but this is Marauder through and through..." she slid the blade back in. "Relax here... and yes you may both use it," she smiled leaving. Harry pulled a book out and the bookcase folded up to reveal the font.

"What do you need to sort out?"

"I'm going to need your help..."  
"I need you to call up the last time you were with my Father... in the house..." she took her finger to his temple as he closed his eyes calling it up.  
"I was kind of out of it..."  
"Doesn't matter," a glittering string was between her fingers and she dropped it in the bowl. Harry took her hand and they felt the cold wash over them.

_Sirius stood at the window and stared out into the dark, and Harry looked out of his room and watched as Remus talked to the man... what Harry couldn't pick up, she could, and Harry could tell._  
_"I know Sirius..." Remus put his hand on the man's shoulder._  
_"You don't Remus..."_  
_"He's depressed..." she stated._  
_"How can you tell..."_  
_"His hair was always well kept, he would lose handfuls at a time and not wash it for days when he was depressed..." she walked to the man and reached to touch the hair. "Uncle Remus would always make coments about how he could always tell when mom and him were fighting, that's what he'd end up doing." she chuckled. "I wish you could smell it when it was clean... roses and orchids... Mom would make the shampoo... and Uncle Remus and Aunt Gerty made it for me too..."_  
_"No wonder it smells so good..." Harry smiled._  
_"Don't do this to yourself, she's safe..."_  
_"I haven't seen her since she was a baby... to lose both her and Rain..."_  
_"To lose the only family you have left... I've fought for years to bring her home..."_  
_"Remus...I don't think I'll ever see here again..."_  
_"Don't say that," Remus sighed, pulling a peice of paper out of his robe. "I was waiting to get this to you, it's the petition to release her into my custody..."_  
_"Remus..."_  
_"Surprise," he handed him a photo. Sirius stood deathly still. "This is Rain..right?"_  
_"That's your daughter, in werewolf classes in an american magic school," "She-"_  
_"Gets excellent marks, unlike her father,"_  
_"Remus, I-"_  
_"Don't have to say a think, Aunt Gerty and I have taken care of everything,"_  
_"Remus you can't afford anything like those schools,"_  
_"I've got a few tricks still left up my sleeve,"_

"He borrowed money from me..." Harry paused.  
"Huh?"  
"He came to me a few months before that... said he needed a few galleons, and he'd pay me back as soon as this job he was going to get panned out,"  
"YOU paid for my senior year?"  
"Senior year?"  
"Last year of classes in America, I was WAY ahead there,"  
"I loaned him some money from my vault,"  
"He's broke?" she blinked. "He had acess to the Black Vault as my guardian..."  
"Nope, Sirius locked them, I remember hearing that, something about moron cousins," Harry smiled.  
"That sounds like dad," she sighed. "I've seen enough... I can't stand seeing him depressed,"  
"This is my last full memory of him... the next one isn't so pretty..." Harry sighed.  
"You saw him die..."  
"I-"  
"Who..."  
"Rhee-" "WHO DID IT!"  
"Bellatrix... he fell through the veil when she hit him with a curse... he pretty much saved me from that fate..."  
"Show me..."  
"Rhee, you don't want to remember him that way,"  
"I said show me!" she growled.  
"NO!" Harry couldn't explain the growl that came from him throat with that word, but the affect it had on her was instantaious. She froze as her jaw shut and her bright amber eyes dimmed back to the beautiful sapphire color they normally were. The two shared a moment of scilence and felt the cold leave them. Harry took a step closer to her and reached up and touched her cheek, finding themselves back in the office.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"Just kiss me already..." he leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. The saying that sparks flew had nothing on this... everything in her screamed to take the man kissing her into her arms and never let go, but she was holding back. Harry broke the kiss sensing something wrong.  
"What's the matter?"  
"We can't be doing this,"  
"Why not?" he pulled her in close to him. She could hear his heart racing as their bodies made contact. He was becoming an Alpha...it must've had something to do with this stupid bond... well, at least the boy was good looking. She shook the thought away as he kissed her again.  
Damn, where did he learn to kiss?  
I didn't...  
She blinked as the kiss broke.  
"I'm winging it," he smiled.  
"You're very good at it," she sighed. "There's a lot at stake with us..."  
"I don't care,"  
"I am a werewolf..."  
"I know that... I don't care,"  
"You accept the alpha role, you're stuck with it,"  
"Again, I don't care,"  
"You'll have a lot of control of my actions,"  
"I won't abuse that, I want to protect you..." he kissed her softly again.  
"I'm not biting you..."  
"I'd hope not," he chuckled, a thought crossing his mind. "You don't have a bite mark, do you?"  
"No I don't, and only my mate will mark me, any pure doesn't just give that up for anyone..."  
"That's the last thing I'll ask,"  
"You sure... if I stop fighting it's...well, it'll be weird," Harry took her hand.  
"Rhee, I know this is weird for the both of us, but if we can't trust each other than who can we trust... our parents must've had a plan for us and that's why they bonded us like they did... you were the reason they wanted me to come back to school, did you know that?"  
"No, I'm the last one to know anything!" she chuckled.  
"They told me someone new was coming to the school who could help us and I was supposed to help look after this person," he grinned pulling her against his body. "Said you were a trouble maker,"  
"Maybe... it's the american coming out in me,"  
"So this Alpha thing..."  
"You'll know it, and so will I... and Uncle Remus,"  
"He's your Alpha?"  
"By Blood, leader of the pack,"  
"So how do I do this?"  
"It's up to me and the wolf, she has to let you in as well as me... and due to our bond, she already is responding to you,"  
"Why are you fighting it?"  
"It's dangerous to just hand it off to anyone,"  
"Well, I am THE Harry Potter... oh Merlin I never thought I'd say that to anyone," he chuckled softly.  
"Be nice to me...please?" Harry was taken aback by the tone in the girl's voice... it held so much pain as she nuzzled her head under Harry's chin, gently rubbing the top of her head against it. Suddenly Harry was bombarded with memories that were not his own.

_"HOW DARE YOU RELEASE THAT BEAST IN MY HOUSE!" The snap of a cane across her back. "Stand up you worthless mongrul!" Another snap, and the sound of wood splintering, but no sound came from the small girl on the floor._  
_"ENOUGH LUCIUS!" Kind blue eyes... "Don't worry my little Kitsune, Papa Albus is here..."_  
_  
Dumblore?_  
_  
"But I don't wanna go...I want You Uncka Remus,"_  
_"I know sweet heart, this is only temporary, I promise,"_  
_"But who's gonna take care for you an' Moony?"_  
_"I'm fine, and as soon as I get a good job, and get the extra rooms fixed up you'll be home,"_  
_"How long will that be?"_  
_"Not long, I promise... plus you won't have to register like I have to,"_  
_"What about Papa Albus?"_  
_"He'll be fine... I love you,"_  
_"I love you too..."_  
_  
He was so broke he couldn't keep her..._  
_  
"Who's the new kid?"_  
_"I dunno...say she's a lycan,"_  
_"What's it to ya?" she snapped back._  
_"Nothin' just ain't never seen a PURE Lycan before,"_  
_"Especially a pure girl Lycan,"_  
_"I'm really only half..."_  
_"You're from England, right?"_  
_"So?"_  
_"Don't they got laws against people like you?"_  
_"I was born during the war... slipped through the cracks..."_  
_"You're alright... by the way, you hear about what's going on over there?"_  
_"Nah, I try to ignore it..."_  
_"Well aparently this guy got outta this prison from over there... scarry shit man..." the boy threw a paper down in front of her. "Happen to know him, Miss Black?"_  
_  
"Rhee... god it's been so long..." Sirius?_  
_"Rhiannon... Rhee is for my family to call me..."_  
_"Don't push me away Rhee, i didn't do all those things! I'm not that type of person!" "Why can't I just have a normal life! You did this to me... everything was fine! I was in a good school, making friends, then YOU sneak out! You-you ASS!"_  
_"Please Rhee, this may be my last chance,"_  
_"You didn't even come to me first... your own flesh and blood...YOU SAW HIM!"_  
_"Harry... he was in trouble,"_  
_"And what about me? Did you know that after mom died I got sent to Lucius?" the lifted the back of her shirt revealing her cane scars. Sirius gasped. "Did you know I got jumped after the kids at school made the connection that you were my dad?"_  
_"I never meant for any of this to happen..." he pulled her into an embrace. "I could've kept your mother alive, I could've stopped all of this if Peter would've been caught," he looked deep into her eyes. "I know I've never really done right by you...but I promise I'll make it right,"_  
_"Don't make promises you can't keep... it would've been better had you just died with the Potter's Hollow, at least then I would've had a little honor to my name..." she pushed from his hold. "Go back to England and your precious Harry,"_  
_"I love you Rhiannon..." tears dripped down his cheeks._  
_"Are you crying?"_  
_"Yes, I am Rhee, because i love you so much and have failed you so bad,"_  
_"I'm sorry too dad," she turned around. "You weren't here and your secret is safe with me,"_  
_"Just say that you forgive me for not being there for you,"_  
_"I can't do that right now, but it'll happen someday, just be careful, okay?" A smile graced Sirius' face unlike any other Harry had ever seen._  
_"You're as bad as your old man after all..." he kissed her cheek. "Anyone ever hurts you again, I'll be there, Promise,"_  
_"I'm holding you to that, Lie low at Lupin's,"_  
_"How did you-?"_  
_"Albus,"_  
_"Good bye darling," He turned back to her. "Promise me one thing..."_  
_"What's that?"_  
_"No matter what, do not go to Hogwart's , it's too dangerous,"_  
_"I make a Witches promise not to go to Hogwarts of my own doing,"_  
_"Stay safe pup,"_  
_"i'm sorry..." she colappsed in his arms.A growl rose in Harry's throat and his green eyes lit up, as he picked her up and carried her out of the office._

Meanwhile...

Remus head throbbed as he graded papers, things running through his head that he shouldn't be thinking about. Things that he had let his neice endure, promises he'd broken to her, then nothing... not a thing, no comforting pull of the bond he had with his neice, no nothing. The wolf went on high alert and Remus ran through the castle hallways.


End file.
